Hope Valley
by Blueladymare
Summary: Human Crossover with Harvest Moon theme, when a small deserted town invites people tired of modernlife to live in their valley things soon get out of control when the Sprites anf Harvest Goddess dissapear, can they find them?  sorry bad summery
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Fem!Countrys, Swearing**

**Rating: T**

**Plot bunnies came last night again...**

**I do not own Hetalia or Shepherds Crossing or Harvest Moon, this is based on the games Harvest Moon and Shepherds crossing! Main story is based on the Shepherd Crossing theme, but with Harvest Moon like elements, such has Harvest Goddess and Sprites! Enjoy~**

_The town of Hope Valley was a simple town, that lived life like simplier times. They were the most self reliant on each other, growing crops, animals, making furniture and helping each other out. But many people started to get tired of this life, and soon the youngsters were moving away, that was when the mayor, Mr. Vargas, of the town decided to put into newspapers around the world an ad that he hoped would draw a whole younger generation,_

**Do you tire of the hustle bustle of modern life? Do you wish to live a peaceful life with peaceful neighbors?**

_**Come to Hope Valley, a small plot of farmland is waiting for anyone, start up a new life immediatly, offer open to the first 20 people. Need farmers, butchers, carpenters, doctors, etc. Make a new life! Land starting at 1000 Euros!**_

This is how several young men and women came to reside in the town. This is they're story.

Feliciana Vargas swept the steps of the school. It wasnt used anymore as there was no more children running around, all of them having had moved away with their parents. She sighed and fixed her dress and looked over to see her sister stomping away from their grandfathers house. "Can you believe that old basterdo?" Lovina Vargas mumbled to her sister. "Ve?" Feli looked at her sister with a confused look. Lovi rolled her eyes and continued. "Hey put an ad in the paper inviting people to out town! Its horrible!" She screamed and placed the newspaper on the ground before pounding it into the dust with her foot.

"Excuse me...is this Hope Village?" Two men walked up to the sisters. One had white hair and crimson eyes and an air of cockyness around him. The other on had blond hair smoothed back and peircing blue eyes. The sisters stared at them in shock before Feli said anything. "Y-yeah...uhm...you arent here to work in the Village are you?" She asked.

"Ja...ve are." The blond said. "I'm Luwig Beilschimdt and this is mein bruder Gilbert." He motioned to his brother who grinned at the two girls. "Kesese they got some cute girls here!" He said leaning closer to the sisters, Lovi hissed at him and he jumped back a little. "Oh! You must be the Beilschmidt brothers!" Mr. Vargas came around the corner seeing the two Germans.

"Well, come this way and we can get the paper worksorted out." He said leading the men away. Ludwig looked back at the youngest girl and smiled at her before following. Feli smiled back shyly before returning to work. Feli hoped they were ready for a surprise when they learned that the three Italians were the only ones living in the deserted town. Lovi went back to work at the general store.

Gilbert nearly flung himself at the offending Mayor who had just told them that no one lived in the town. "You bastard! You lied!" Ludwig had to pull his brother from who straighted his tie. "I am very sorry about that...but you have agreed to your ends of the deal..." Ludwig had paid before hand, now he wished he hadnt.

Mr. Vargas led them from the Office to the town and showed them around. "Well Gilbert the butchers shop is that way, the general store is run by my Granddaughter Lovina is towards the west, and this is the Carpenters shop." He said showing the buildings to the brothers. "My other Granddaughter Feliciana has a small farm and runs the school." He said then waved at them as he walked away.

Ludwig set his things in the carpenters shop and looked around. It was simple enough, there was a few tools lying around and he heard someone knock and he opened the door. Feli was outside it with a basket. "I wanted to give you a welcoming gift...its Strawberry Muffins!" She blushed and handed the basket to him. "I should go." She said and ran back the way she had come. Ludwig smiled and looked at them. "Thank you..." He said to no one before closing the door.

Gilbert meanwhile was busy fixing up the bar he had just purchased. He wandered around and found plenty of old jars and glasses. He put his things in hi room abouce the bar and slwoly unpacked, his bird hopping around looking for nything of interest to oeck at. "Gilbird..." He sighed and scooped the small yellow chick into his hand before going downstairs to leave and see his bruders place.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! See you next time!**


	2. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
